Runecrafting
Runecrafting w00t I've finally finished it, however I aim to make some mega-improvements on the written style of the article as soon as I can, so bear with me. Foreward This is my first time creating an article on a Wiki. I'm sorry if I haven't created it with the best layouts, etc. / in line with the Wiki standards for an article. If anyone is able to improve on the article in this sense, it would be greatly appreciated. However, I'm overall fairly happy with how it turned out. Also, I am aware that it is quite a personal article (particuarly regarding the reccuring use of the first-person and sections such as this haha), and should have been made in a more "public" and general form, as Wiki articles should be. I will do my best to sort this out ASAP. Author's note (lol): This guide was originally created by the Godzhell player Torag Fails. It was the first in-depth training guide to be published on the Godzhell Wiki. I would like to create more of these guides in an effort to help boost / develop a more skilling-friendly community in Godzhell, even though I might not play the game much in the future. This guide is primarily intended for: 1) Those who do not know how to train Runecrafting in Godzhell, and would like to. 2) Those who wish to train Runecrafting beyond level 99. However, I also believe it serves well as a general guide to the skill. I know this may seem like quite a personal guide, but please do not hesitate to alter, expand and improve on it where possible. Please, however, try to only provide accurate, factual information and logical points. Warning: this guide contains a certain degree of grammar and punctuation, as well as some in-depth points regarding skilling. Do not proceed if you are likely to be offended by this content. Enjoy! 'Overview' Runecrafting is a skill in which the player makes various runes by using rune essence with altars at the Runecrafting area, which is accessible from the "WC" portal house. The principles of this skill are essentially the same as in Runescape. Although the skill is extremely fast to train, many are unaware of how to train the skill at all, and therefore it is a relatively uncommon skill to have at level 99. 'Starting off' To train Runecrafting you need to first have a very small amount of money and then go to "skillz" in the emotes tab. Trade with the general store owner here and buy some noted rune essence. You will probably only need less than 100, as long as you follow the training methods in this guide. Note that sometimes the stock is very low or has been bought out. If this is the case, you will have to try your luck another time. Now you are able to train Runecrafting. Go to "WC" in the emotes tab and head south to the house with multiple portals. The second one from the door is the portal that will take you to the Runecrafting area when clicked. Here you will find many runecrafting altars and a bank. Training To gain Runecrafting experience, you must have rune essence in your inventory and then click on a runecrafting altar to craft runes. Each of the altars creates a different rune when used, and they all require a different level to be used. The higher level requirement for the altar, the more exp (should*) be given. However, the exp given is mainly dependent on your Runecrafting level. Also, on each altar a unique symbol is displayed to identify which runes are crafted there. *It should be noted that some instances have been spotted in Godzhell where this isn't true (which are most likely bugs). Therefore this statement may not always be correct. THERE ARE TWO CRUCIAL THINGS TO NOTE WITH REGARDS TO TRAINING RUNECRAFTING: 1) It is very important to note that many of the altars do not appear to work at all, but some can be used only while standing at a certain position in relation to the altar. 2) It is also crucial to note that one rune essence gives the same exp as a full inventory of rune essence when crafted into runes. Using one rune essence rather than a whole inventory is therefore strongly advised as this conserves resources and is also far easier to withdraw from your bank. At first, the only runes you are able to craft are mind runes. The mind altar is located in the north-west of the area and glows orange. You should withdraw one rune essence from the bank in the area and then click on the altar to create a mind rune. For this altar, you will need to stand to the west of it for it to work. As you get a higher level in the skill, you will find yourself crafting more than one rune from each piece of rune essence. Once you have crafted your essence, you should withdraw one essence from your bank again and repeat. You can either access your bank by using the command ::bank, or by right clicking on the bank in the area and selecting "use-quickly bank booth." It is recommended to use the bank in the area as this method takes roughly the same time but saves your fingers from having to type frequently. Also, you should place your rune essence in the top-right corner of your bank, as this is closest to the "close window" button in your bank. This will allow you to craft more quickly and easily. 'Level guide' This section will help to give players a rough idea of how to get their Runecrafting level to 99 quickly. Although I am aware that really the skill, like most other skills in Godzhell, will take only five minutes or so to get level 99 in, I think this is still useful, especially in detailing a position from which the altars can be used, to create this (as this is what most people seem to struggle with). The skill can be trained fast enough that methods don't really matter - you can craft other runes if you like. However this will at least give players an idea of how to actually access each altar like I said. It will also be useful for those who decide to train Runecrafting after they achieve level 99. The previous method discussed should be used for each of the following: Levels 1-44:' '''Mind runes Although other altars will become available on the journey to level 44, I think that you are best just to stick at this altar the whole way for convenience. This part will take only a minute at most anyway. Altar location: West Altar symbol: Orange head Position to craft runes from (in relation to altar): West Tips: The ::bank command may be more convenient for banking here as the spot is a fair distance from the bank booth. '''Levels 44-80:' '''Nature runes Again, this will be very fast, taking only a minute or so. Altar location: South-west Altar symbol: Green tree Position to craft runes from (in relation to altar): West '''Levels 80+: Death runes This is where you will spend the most time (although even this won't really take much time either) on your quest to become a master Runecrafter. Don't worry though, it shouldn't even take 5 minutes before you have that cape :) Altar location: East Altar symbol: White skull and cross-bones Position to craft runes from (in relation to altar): West At level 99, you will gain over 300k exp per each rune essence at the Death altar, which I believe is the highest out of the working altars. Level 99: Congratulations, you have mastered the Runecrafting skill, and will be awarded with a pretty nice cape and hood. However, that doesn't mean you have to stop Runecrafting! If you like, you can see how high you can get your experience - maybe you'll even go all the way to 1 Billion exp (the maximum possible for any skill). Or, if you are a member, you could aim for fame by getting on the Runecrafting Hiscores! For those who are interested in maximizing their exp beyond level 99, I plan to make a short video which will show exactly what method I use at the Death altar in order to maximize exp :) Now you just have to find a way to get rid of all those runes you made :o 'Conclusion:' I am aware that this guide may have been fairly heavy reading for many of the people who will use it - I apologize for this, but I wanted to make it as complete as possible without going over the top. Many people who read this guide will already have level 99, and so don't see this guide as useful as they don't see the point in training it once they have the skillcape. However, I think that skills are fun to be trained for the sake of it as well, so hopefully some people will enjoy reading the guide, and perhaps decide to do a bit of post-99 training because of it. I would have thought that the majority of the rest of the people who read this want to train Runecrafting but will be unable to use the altars. Hopefully, having read this guide they now realise that you have to stand in a certain position for each altar to work. If you still don't understand, I recommend you re-read the "training" section of the guide. I hope I helped some people at least to be able to enjoy training the Runecrafting skill as well. If you managed to make it all the way down to here, thank-you very much for reading - I hope I helped you in some form. Now, get back on Godzhell and go do some rcing! -love, Torag Fails :)